


Respite

by Gembrosia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gembrosia/pseuds/Gembrosia
Summary: She paced the floor.Forward.Turn.And back.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote a while back, takes place after the events of "I am My Mom"

She paced the floor.

Forward.

Turn.

And back.

A frantic endless spiral. Her words followed a similar pattern. Prattling on idea after idea, her mind working feverishly.

“Pearl...you need to give it a rest...”

She looked up with tired eyes at the raucous voice addressing her.

“I can’t Amethyst, not until I figure out a way to get him back.”

“But you’ve been like this for a while now.”

Pearl’s tireless frustration turned to ire, “Well at least I’m trying to come up with a plan!”

The temptation to retaliate was strong, but Amethyst held back. “We’re all worried about him too, Pearl.”

“Then why aren’t you doing more to help?!”

“I’m doing everything I can!!” 

Pearl looked taken aback, hand over her mouth and eyes wide with tears threatening to spill over.

Amethyst sighed and closed the space between them. She put a hand on both of Pearl’s arms securely and gently rubbed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. I’m just...I’m worried about you too.”

That opened the floodgates. Pearl leaned down, gripping Amethyst in a tight hug and letting sobs wrack her body. “I-I’m so s-scared Amethyst!” The only words she could manage before breaking down completely into tears.

Amethyst hugged back, “I know, come here...” She gently led Pearl to the couch and sat them both on the couch, Pearl still clinging to her tightly. Amethyst sat and hugged Pearl patiently, waiting for violent wailing to die down into soft sniffles and the odd hiccup.

Pearl clung to Amethyst less fiercely, but still didn’t let go. She rested her head on the crook between Amethyst’s neck and shoulder, finding solace there. Her arms still rested loosely in a hug around Amethyst’s waist. Pearl felt at peace, like she did when they formed Opal. But somehow fusing wasn’t necessary this time to find that same comfort. 

“I know we need to find him, but you have to take care of yourself too, okay? I know things are bad but...well...” Amethyst tried her best to find the right words.

“We always find a way.” Pearl finished for her, in a weathered but optimistic tone.

“Yeah...”

There was a long, soft pause.

“Do you want to be alone?”

“No...anything but. Would you mind staying here a little longer with me, Amethyst?”

Amethyst hugged Pearl a little tighter, “Not at all, P.”


End file.
